39 Clues: Keeping It Alive Contests
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: I've put the rules to 3 contests in this story. Please read and enter!
1. Help Save The Cahills

**catspats31 has told me that any posts must have a story in them. So before this gets removed a story leading into the contests.**

Amy Cahill _always_ knew what to do. Her former au pair, Nellie Gomez had told her that stories from the future where coming. The endings no one wanted to know. Amy had contacted all close relation Cahills telling them about the stories. She told them that stories with happy endings _needed_ to come in. Every contacted Cahills around the world.

 ** _You_** have been notified with a Cahill emergency. It's up to you to save the future of the Cahills. Will you write just one story or will you write all three, ultimately saving their future.

 **Hey guys! 39addict101 is running a contest for 39 Clues. Go check her out and enter. The deadline for hers is May 12th 2017! Anyway she said I should make a contest. Well, to liven this fandom up even more, I'm making 3 contests. I hope you enter all three, and save the future of your favorite Cahills.**

Contest 1-Proposal/Marriage

Rules: Using the 39 Clues characters make a couple and have them get engaged, married, or both. I will accept all couples. My personal favorites are Jamy, Carian, Natan, Teagen, Jonead, Hamnead, and Nedison. Also, one entry per person. Minimum of 2 chapters. You can keep your story going after the contest. Be sure to add humor to it and of course romance. Oh, it has to be rated T or lower. Deadline May 20th 2017.

Contest 2-Kids

Rules: Make a couple or couples using 39 Clues characters. They've been married for a while and have kids. Make the kids be anywhere from pregnancy with them to 10 years old. Again minimum of 2 chapters. Keep the story going as long as possible. Make sure other Cahills visit the ones with kids. T is e highest rating. Deadline May 31st 2017.

Contest 3-Random

Rules: Must have 39 Clues characters. You can write anything you want. Only guidelines are nothing that relates to one of the previous contests, you can't add yourself, and you need at least one couple. Again minimum of 2 chapters. Keep the story going as long as you'd like. Again T is the highest rating. Deadline June 15th 2017.

Have fun writing! Be sure to put in the summary that they're for the contest. Review telling me your entering! -StarCrossedLovers1001


	2. The First Stories

**Okay guys! Contest one is officially closed! I got three entries, so everyone wins! I know it's saying I liked yours better than yours, but I have to do it that way. Because of my other contests I can't postpone the deadline. Okay...**

I was super nervous. What if our marriage went wrong? Finally I opened the envelopes. The first story, _Sweet Bliss_ , had Jake proposing to me. I could deal with that. The second story, _As Harmless as a Snake, as Gentle as a Dove,_ had Natalie proposing to Dan. Um...I might not be able to deal with that. The third story, _The Last Time I Cry,_ had Jonah telling me he was going to propose. Wow. My life is complicated. I'm just glad we got some people who care. Their saving our future.

 **Let's get the winners announced. First prizes...**

 **First place gets a *drumroll* 5 chapter marriage or proposal story dedicated to them, and they get to choose the couple.**

 **Second place gets a *drumroll* 3 chapter marriage or proposal story dedicated to them, and they get to choose the couple.**

 **Third place gets a *drumroll* 1 chapter of the same thing.**

 **Now the winners...**

 **First place: I'mNotAGoodWriter with Sweet Bliss**

 **Second place: 39addict101 with As Harmless as a Snake, as Gentle as a Dove**

 **Third place: Choclate1203 with The Last Time I Cry**

 **Thanks for entering!**

 **P.S. Choclate1203 got third because she had only put Jonah telling Amy he was going to propose. They didn't actually propose. I still wanted her to win!**


	3. A Single Story

Amy found one story on her porch. She opened it and read it. It was called Snake Child. She read through the story. She cryed because Natalie didn't tell Dan. She felt no one should have that burden. Ian every girl goes through PMS! She felt like no one want them to have kids.

 **Okay skip that I don't care.**

39addict101 won my second contest by default. Snake Child. So...I've decided that she is still going to get her prize for winning. 5 chapters of kids. Now she will be thrown in wi everyone who entered three. She might win three, but I'll try not to let that happen. Please enter my third contest. Please enter 39addict101's contest. Please enter the War of the Ships contest. Please enter all the contests. So yay!

Please check out my other stories. If you have a favorite vote for it on my poll on my profile. Thanks!


	4. Final Stories

Story-

Amy sat looking through the new stories. _Three. Does anyway really care?_ Again three stories had been sent in. Well, two. One was the one about kids. The two were, A New Years Cliche, by scrittore18. The second, when jade eyes meet amber eyes, by author jasmine. The first Amy found cute. The second was heartwarming. She guessed some people cared about their future.

 **Winners!**

Okay so...thanks to author jasmine and scrittore18 for entering. 39addict101 is also in with the contestants. I had two. Well the prizes are random.

First Place is scrittore18 with A New Years Cliche. Her prize is 2 random one shots and a review to 5 of her stories, which I've probably have reviewed as a guest.

Second Place is author jasmine with when jade eyes meet amber eyes. Her prize 1 random one shot and reviews to 3 of her stories.

Third Place is 39addict101, ha, with Unwanted Child. Her prize 1 random one shot, mainly because I've reviewed all of her stories.

Thats all folks. Be sure to check out this forum. Have a great summer!

myforums/39CluesFan-Star/8946170/


End file.
